familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Klungeland farm, Farsund, Norway
Klungeland farm, sometimes written as Klungland farm, or Klungland gård is in Farsund, Norway and is served by Herad parish. It was originally in Lister og Mandals. Klungeland s farm 48 in Oluf Rygh's Farm Name Index (1900). Owners *Peder Andreas Hansen of Log (1790-1849) 1820 to 1849 *Hans Pedersen of Log (1814-1896) 1849 to 1896 *Bernt Andreas Hansen (1855-1915) 1896 to 1915 *Hans Johnsen 1915-? 1801 *488 Lars Kystelsen Huusbond 60 I 1ste ægteskab Bonde og gaardbruger M *489 Berthe Tollevsdtr Hans kone 66 I 1ste ægteskab K *490 Kystel Larsen Deres søn 25 Ugivt M *491 Ole Johnsen Huusbond 46 Enkemand 1ste gang Bonde og gaardbruger M *492 Siri Olsdtr Hans børn 19 Ugivt K *493 John Olsen Hans børn 14 M *494 Turi Olsdtr Hans børn 12 K *495 Tønnes Olsen Hans børn 9 M *496 Ole Olsen Hans børn 6 M *497 Sara Johnsdtr Tienestepige og hsbondens søster 30 Ugivt K 1865 *928 8 1 Johannes Phillips. Husfader Gaardbruger og Selveier e 62 m Qvinesdal Prgj. 8 11 1/4 1 3/4 4 *929 9 Frederik C. Johannes. hans Søn hjelper Faderen med Gaardsbruget ug 22 m Herred Prgj. *930 10 Nicoline Amalia Johannesd. hans Datter forestaar Faderens Husholdning ug 29 k Herred Prgj. *931 11 Rachel Johannesd. hans Datter deeltager i Gaardsbruget ug 27 k Herred Prgj. *932 12 Johanne M. Johannesd. hans Datter deeltager i Gaardsbruget ug 20 k Herred Prgj. *933 13 Remine Tobine Johannesd. hans Datter deeltager i Gaardsbruget ug 16 k Herred Prgj. *934 14 Niels Ols. Føderaadsmand e 89 m Qvinesdal Prgj. *935 15 1 Hans Pedersen Husfader Gaardbruger og Selveier g 52 m Herreds Prgj. 6 5 1/4 1 2 *936 16 Ane Maria Berntsdatter hans Kone g 38 k Herreds Prgj. *937 17 Peder Martin Hansen deres Søn ug 13 m Herreds Prgj. *938 18 Bernt A. Hansen deres Søn ug 11 m Herreds Prgj. *939 19 Hans Elias Hans. deres Søn ug 6 m Herreds Prgj. *940 20 Anne Martine Hansd. deres Datter ug 3 k Herreds Prgj. *941 21 Maren Sofie Olsdatter hans Moder e 74 k Qvinesdal Prgj. *942 22 1 John Mads. Husfader Gaardbruger og Selveier g 31 m Lyngdals Prgj. 6 5 1/4 1 1/4 3 *943 23 Grete Hansd. hans Kone g 31 k Qvinesdal Prgj. *944 24 Imelia Johnsd. deres Datter ug 4 k Herreds Prgj. *945 25 Mattis Edvard Johns. deres Søn ug 1 m Herreds Prgj. *946 26 Trine Olsd. Tjenestepige ug 17 k Qvinesdal Prgj. 1900 *980 1 Fredrik K. Johannesen m b Hf e Gaardbruger S 1844 T N S *981 Johan Fredriksen m f New York S ug Håndværkersvend ved Skibsværft 1882 T N S *982 Theodor Fredriksen m b S ug Søn 1888 T N S *983 Bolette M. Fredriksdtr. k b D ug Gaardmands datter 1885 T N S *984 Johanne M. Johannesdtr. k b Tj ug Tjenestepige 1842 T N S *985 Bærent Hansen m b Hf g Gaardbruger S 1855 T N S *986 Anna E. Hansen k b Hm g Gaardmandskone 1860 Lyngdal LM N S *987 Marie H. Bærentsdtr. k b D ug Datter 1897 T N S *988 Bærnhart A. Bærentsen m b S ug Søn 31121899 T N S *989 Ole Pedersen m b FL e Tjener, sysselsat med jordbrugsarb. 1822 T N Norske Gaardnavne *48. Klungeland. Udt. kló2ngelann. -- ASt. 88. Lonngland (!) 1594.1/4. Klonngland 1600. Klougland 1612. Klunngeland 1619. Klungland 1668. 1723. Klungraland eller Klungrland, af klungr (Gen. klungrs) m., Nypetorn. I Formen Klungland i Hægebostad (GN. 32), i Gyland (GN. 61,85), i Helleland og i Fjelberg. Images Image:Pedersen-Hans 1865 census.gif|1865 census Image:1900 census Pedersen.gif|1900 census Category:Farms in Norway